Battle of Dovah Skor (Book)
|invasion/lead = 1 |invasion/skill = Blade |invasion/weight = 1 |invasion/value = 25 |invasion/id = }} Effects *Permanently increases Blade ( ) *Permanently increases Two-Handed ( ) Locations Skyrim *Bleakcoast Cave, found on the dead Conjurer's body. *Broken Helm Hollow, The Rift, to the right of the chest containing the main loot from the cave, east of Cooking Pot. *Dustman's Cairn – Easy to find on the quest "Proving Honor," lying on the table as soon as the area is entered. *House of Clan Battle-Born, there is a copy on the bookshelf in the northwest bedroom. *Old Hroldan Inn, Tiber Septim's room. A copy is on the end table next to the bed. Quests Contents In 4E198, allied Altmer and Bosmer forces crossed the borders into Cyrodiil and occupied the major passes and settlements in the Lake Rumare, Aleswell thus across from the Imperial City. Making their headquarters for the winter at Dovah Skor, the Altmer-Bosmer allies dared Emperor Uriel VIII's niece Marcella, to assault them in their mountain fastnesses. Marcella Septim returned to Cyrodiil after conquering the Padomaic Islands. When they learned that General Marlina Dragoncrown had mustered an army in the dead of winter and was marching to assault Dovah Skor, they were elated. Dovah Skor was massive, and was impregnable, its citadel on high cliffs overlooking the Imperial City and in Lake Rumare. The Cyrodilic army was small but powerfull, good trained and outfitted, short on rations, and unprepared for winter campaigning. As their ragged units assembled in the lowlands beneath the citadel, the Altmer-Bosmer allies confidently assumed that their enemy had delivered himself into their trap. The citadel was not only protected by an unscalable cliff in front and unscalable heights in their rear, but the entrance to the citadel was magically concealed under the appearance of a large mountain lake in the basin beneath the heights. Accordingly, the Altmer-Bosmer allies left on a small force to defend the citadel, descending through lower passages to attack and overwhelm the cold, hungry Cyrodillic forces before them. They expected to defeat, overrun, and annihilate General Marcella's army, leaving no one to oppose their springtime descent into the Cyrodillic Heartlands. Thus did General Marlina lure the Altmer-Bosmer allies to their doom. Leaving a weak force in the lowlands to draw out the defenders, General Marlina approached the citadel of Dovah Skor from the rear, which Marcella ordered her legion in the courtyard with the Altmer battlemages, led a short and long battle, leaving Marcella wounded multiple times. This remarkable feat is attributed to the agency of a single unnamed traitor, by tradition a Altmer turncoat sorcerer, who revealed both the existence of an obscure mountain trail down the heights behind the citadel and the secret of the citadel entrance concealed beneath its illusory lake surface. While the Cyrodiilic army in the lowlands fought a desperate defense against the Altmer-Bosmer sortie, General Marcella Septim and his men entered the citadel, swept aside the sparse defense, captured the Altmer-Bosmer nobles and generals, and compelled them to surrender the citadel and their armies. With Marcella keep getting wounded, one Bosmer deserter tries to kill the General, which she let out her shout that may/or not killed the deserter. The Bosmer deserters are in shocked, already suspicious of the scheming Summerset Isles sorcerer aristocracy and their overreaching dreams of Heartlands conquests, the Bosmers deserted the alliance and swore loyalty to Marcella Septim. The Skyrim generals joined their rank and file in Marcella Septim's army; the Summerset Isles battlemage command was summarily executed and the captive Altmers imprisoned or sold into slavery. The following year, with General stayed on Dovah Skor, now her personal home with Uriel VIII death, and resulting in the crowning of General Marlina as Empress Marcella Septim. Other historians marvel at Marcella Septim's tactical daring in assaulting a fortified mountain citadel in the dead of winter against vastly superior numbers. Later Marcella Septim attributed his unwavering resolve against overwhelming obstacles to have been inspired by his divine vision of the lost Amulet of the Nine in the Tomb of Ramen - Marcella's grandfather. Appearances * * de:Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor ru:Битва при Санкр Торе es:Batalla de Sancre Tor (Libro) fr:La Bataille de Sancre Tor